Drunk
by 00yumihaizara
Summary: Un título taaan original . Es una noche calurosa y Raven tiene sed, pero dos pequeñas deficiencias en su hogar provocan una inesperada confesión.
1. Una noche de copas

Ni recuerdo como estuvo que retomé mi amor por esta serie, supongo que fue la repentina noticia de HABRÁ 6TA TEMPORADAAAA! *Confirmado por la mismísima Tara Strong en La Mole*. O quizá fue el AMV que por fin hice de Raven y Chico Bestia (Sweet Sweet Cendrillion Drug). Sea como sea, tras mucho tiempo, vuelvo a mi primer amor fanfiquero, con un one-shot

Los jóvenes titanes no me pertenecen porque si no habría algo de yaoi, Robin andaría sin camisa y Terra habría muerto muy dolorosamente.

* * *

Hacía un calor del demonio. Nadie mejor que ella para describir semejante tipo de calor, la hija del demonio Trigon. Tampoco podía dormir. Para colmo de sus males, tenía hambre y mucha sed.  
Con malhumor, se levantó levitando, agradeciendo que, tras el regreso de Japón, Robin les concedió la libertad de usar ropa normal en la torre. Raven llevaba un blusón de dormir color negro, a medio muslo, de tirantes delgados. Más al llegar a la sala, escuchó el ruido del televisor. Atravesó la puerta, en silencio. Era Chico Bestia quien miraba los infomerciales de las 3 de la madrugada.  
-¡Ya te oí Cyborg, ni pienses en...!- gritó el metamorfo, hasta que volteó y vio a Raven, sonrojada de ser encontrada en paños menores- ¡Lo siento!- rápidamente se tapó los ojos y giró la cabeza. Pero nada le quitó de la imaginación lo que vio.  
-Solo vine por algo de comer o de tomar- dijo la hechicera, abriendo el refrigerador y revisando su basto contenido y sus opiniones al respecto: glor -No, gracias-, algo verde que parecía que cobraría vida -definitivamente, no- y las cervezas de Cyborg -De acuerdo, se toma una al día, para la digestión y me dijo que me haría bien una, por prevenir cáncer o no se-. La chica frunció el ceño. Sería mas fácil calmar la sed, de no ser que el dueño del alcohol no había reparado el purificador de agua.  
Miró a Chico Bestia, enfrascado en un comercial de una banca giratoria que se convertía en parrilla y además alejaba a los mosquitos. Supuso que no vería lo que estaba por hacer: tomar una lata de cerveza y bebérsela lentamente.  
Todo iba bien con el primer sorbo. Y con el segundo, quizá tambien con el tercero, el cuarto casi fue descubierta, pero logró ocultar la lata y hacer como que seguía buscando algo, pero para cuando Bestia volteó y todo por un ruido extraño, Raven seguía levitando, riendose por lo bajo.  
-¿Que clase de idiota va a comprar eso?- soltó la carcajada y dejó de levitar, evitando el golpe porque logró abrazarse del refrigerador. El chico verde se levantó y corrió a ayudarla a estabilizarse.- ¡Deja, que dejes, pervertido!- siguió riéndose, tratando de safarse de él.  
-Sé que el agua del drenaje puede estar algo contaminada, pero no tanto como para que te pongas así, Raven- intentó hacer un chiste. Aprovechando su "nueva estatura" o sea, los 5 centímetros que había crecido desde lo de Tokyo, la cargó a caballito- Será mas fácil si voy y te dejo en tu cuarto.  
-¡Esto es tan divertido!- nomás sentirse encima de su espalda, se dejó caer, casi provocándole un sangrado nasal a su intento de héroe, quizá a culpa de que Chico Bestia insistía en dormir en ropa interior.- ¡Y sabes que es lo mas divertido! ¡Le falta una cerveza a Cy!- continuó riendose- ¡Yo me la tomé!  
-¡Deja de resbalarte, Raven, es dificil! ¿Que... te tomaste una cerveza?  
-¡Shiiii!  
-¿Y nunca antes habías tomado alcohol?  
-Noup. En la Orden estaba prohibido.  
-Con razón se te subió tan rápido- suspiró, entrando al cuarto de la chica- Bien, este es tu cuarto, así que te dejo aquí, buenas nooo...  
La chica lo había jalado del brazo a su cama, aún mas divertida y muerta de la risa, en tanto que el otro se preguntaba si no estaba teniendo uno de esos sueños típicos que empiezan en la pubertad y terminan entrada la vejez.  
-¡Estoy bien borracha! ¿Te confieso algo y no se lo dices a Chico Bestia?  
-Rav... yo soy...  
-¡Me gusta!- se rió, poniéndose boca arriba- Sonará tonto, lo sé, porque el es un tonto y yo muy lista, él divertido y yo seria. Pero creo que en el- el hipo apareció- hic... fondo somos bastante similares. Y eso importa ¿No, hip?  
Chico Bestia se quedó callado, mirándola reir e hipar. No sabía si era producto de la borrachera o si era verdad.  
-Supongamos que mañana él te lo pregunta... ¿le dirás lo mismo?  
-¡Seguro que... hip... sí! ¡Aaah... que sueño!- se giró y miró a Chico Bestia a los ojos, sonriendo- ¡Que descanses!  
-¡Espera, suelta mi... ah ya se durmió!  
_¿Así que le gusto?_ sonrió Chico Bestia, no muy dispuesto a irse, por el momento.


	2. La cruda verdad

Sí había contemplado hacer mas para este one-shot... pero el hecho es que me pareció perfecto hasta la parte en que Chico Bestia piensa "así que le gusto?".  
Así que con esta parte pueden hacer de 3: a) no leerla (y ustedes inventar el final que quieran) b) leerla c) leerla y de todos modos inventar otro final (por favor póngalo en un review :D)".  
Con la cruda... no puedo hacer gran cosa, puesto que no sé mucho (ya que solo me he emborrachado como Raven -bueno, con vodka-).

* * *

Qué dolor de cabeza. Un dolor punzante, agudo y una sed mas intensa que la de la noche anterior: la famosa resaca. La hechicera abrió un ojo, como quien no quiere la cosa. Frente a ella... ¡Chico Bestia!  
-¿¡Qué estás haciendo en mi habitación!?- exclamó sin gritar, como solo ella podía hacerlo. Al mismo tiempo, Chico Bestia recibió una descarga telequinética, culpa del susto.  
-¿No recuerdas nada de anoche?- respondió él, sobándose el brazo lastimado.  
-¿Qué hicimos anoche?- preguntó, entre la hiperventilación y la angustia, tapándose de repente con la sábana.  
-Te dejé aquí en tu cuarto, tú me dijiste "quédate"... ¿No?- la chica negó con la cabeza.  
Por si fuera poco, escuchó afuera de su habitación unos pasos pesados. Pasos que indicaban una cercanía de una voz que era capaz de destaparle los oidos en 3, 2, 1...  
-¡Bestia! ¿Estás aquí?- la puerta se abrió. Cyborg observó rápidamente la escena y elaboró sus (rápidas y erráticas) conclusiones: chica cubriéndose con una sábana, sonrojada hasta las orejas, chico en boxers, tratando de calmar chica.- Oh por Dios...  
-¡No es lo que tú crees, viejo!- gritó Chico Bestia, lanzándose contra la puerta y evitar corrieran rumores falsos. Mas esta se cerró, estampando al pobre chico verde.- Auch...  
Si hubo algún momento en que la chica agradeció no haber tenido infancia por haber estado aprendiendo hechizos, fue cuando recordó uno maravilloso que le quitó la cruda a una velocidad mayor de la que Cyborg tenía al comer.

Nunca un desayuno había sido una situación incómoda para nadie en la torre. Pero esa mañana, para Chico Bestia y Raven , tener que sentarse juntos en la mesa -porque Cyborg _amablemente_ insistió en ceder su lugar a su mejor amigo- fue solo motivo de atragantamiento, sudores y miradas nerviosas para los dos.  
-Star... no deberías esforzarte en hacer cada día un desayuno nuevo...- dijo Robin, mirando como su novia hacía un creativo plato con la cara del petirrojo, al mejor estilo _bento_-. Menos aún si es con mi cara.  
-¡Quiero hacer algo especial para mi novio en nuestro aniversario de 3 meses, 1 semana y 5 días!- sonrió la alienígena, dejando un muy bien realizado retrato del líder sobre la mesa.  
-Y hablando de cosas especiales- carraspeó el robot- ¿Quien se tomó una de mis cervezas?  
-¿Quien no ha arreglado el filtro del agua?- respondió Raven, tomando tranquilamente un ojo de Robin... el bento.  
El mecánico no pudo responder a eso: había olvidado hacer esa reparación. Pero pudo hacer otra cuestión.  
-¿Y quien dejó la pantalla encendida?  
-Antes de que digas algo sobre eso, Cy, en realidad no quedó prendida, sino _vigilando_ la programación.- El sonido de tambores acompañando a un mal chiste nunca habría sido mas certero. Raven rodó los ojos, aún intrigada por lo que realmente había pasado la noche anterior. Así que terminando su parte del desayuno adorable y tras asegurarse de que por fin habría agua potable para todos, subió a la azotea.

No se quedó meditando, como otras veces, sino que simplemente se tiró y miró las nubes, recordando escenas fugaces de la noche anterior: sus risas descontroladas, algun giro temerario, la cargada de Chico Bestia.  
Al pensar en eso se sonrojó.  
"_Sé que hace tiempo no lo veo igual ¿Pero sería sensato decírselo?_" pensó y cerró los ojos. Al abrirlos estaban dos grandes ojos verdes y una sonrisa divertida observándola. No pudo evitar sonrojarse más.  
-Vine para hacerte una pregunta, eso es todo. Aunque me sorprende no verte levitando y diciendo "azaraaaath medrion zintoooos"  
-Es Azarath Methrion.- respondió ella, sentándose a la orilla de la torre-. A veces me gusta ver el cielo, es todo.- Chico Bestia se sentó a su lado.- ¿Cu...cual es tu pregunta?  
Él suspiró, mirando hacia el mar. Ella fingió cierta indiferencia, aunque por dentro le latía el corazón tanto que temía que se pudiera escuchar. Finalmente se miraron a los ojos.  
-Anoche, mientras estabas ebria, me dijiste que yo te gustaba, pero que no me lo dijera a mí mismo, además de que si te lo preguntaba estando sobria, afirmarías que es verdad. Me dije que yo te gustaba y te pregunto ¿Es verdad?  
Ella bajó la mirada, esperando la peor respuesta, pero asintió ante la pregunta.  
-Desde hace tiempo. Y cuando te encontraste con esa chica pensé que yo era una tonta porque...- haló una cadena que colgaba de su cuello y se la quitó, entregándole al otro una moneda de 5 centavos- Es la moneda que me diste antes de morir. Nunca la perdí.  
-Raven... es que yo...  
-Mira, no me importa si dices que no, solo me importa que lo aceptes.  
El silencio se hizo pesado por unos segundos. Pero, por primera vez en su vida, aquella que siempre se detenía a planificar cuidadosamente qué hacer, pensar o sentir, se dejó llevar por un impulso. Y le robó un beso a quien fuera su mejor amigo por un largo tiempo. Mas sin prever que se desestabilizarían y caerían al vacío, aún besándose.  
-¡Chicos!- gritó Starfire, asustada, al ver a la pareja caer. Robin y Cyborg se asomaron a la ventana y observaron como se estabilizaban, gracias al poder de levitación de Raven. Ambos reían. Los demás solo se quedaron ahi, en una pieza, mirándolos.  
-¡Ey, mas cuidado para la próxima!- dijo Chico Bestia cuando entraron a la torre por una... entrada improvisada, cortesía de la pelirroja.  
-¿Qué pasó?- los interrogó Robin, aún sin entender nada.  
-Solo digamos... - respondió Raven, aún sonriendo y con algo de rojo en las mejillas- que he perdido una moneda de 5 centavos en esa caida...  
-Pero ganaste algo más.- terció Starfire, entendiendo lo que había pasado.

* * *

Y las respuestas a los review!  
**Shirondo**: Espero hacer otra historia antes de entrar al suplicio de la universidad XD  
**Rachelgarf**: Bueno es que tambien Chico Bestia siempre se me ha hecho muy tierno, y que sepas de mí ¡Seguro que sí! Despues de todo, viene otra temporada /o/  
**Ale Crow**: Me alegra te haya gustado  
**Coraje1**: ¿Medio cerebro? D: ¡Sabía que por algo había sacado 174.1681 en el examen de admisión! ¡Porque dejé el otro medio cerebro en el examen! Lo de devolver esperanzas parece ser mi especialidad cuando hago fanfics XD, me lo dicen constantemente. Y sí siempre quise ver a Raven ebria, a ver como resultaba ser.  
**Minina**: Bueno! Es que si tomamos en cuenta de que es básicamente... una monja (al vivir en una orden espiritual) , nunca tomó nada de alcohol.


End file.
